In the traditional solution the angular velocity is induced by the spiral grooves (rifles) in the inner wall of the borehole of the gun barrel. The angular velocity, which is a function of the forward velocity of the projectile, accelerates from zero to its maximum on its way from the chamber to the muzzle of the gun barrel.